Starlight
by Kurousa Hime
Summary: Kurasa… Cahaya bintangku yang terbesar adalah dirimu.Cahayamu yang menyedot tata surya yang berada di sekelilingmu.Cahaya bintangmu tidak redup melainkan kau sembunyikan agar cahayamu tidak menyilaukan bagi yang lain.AU/ForWinterblossom/Mind RnR/Starlight


Uhuk… Maaf, ya Nna numpang mempublish fic lagi untuk Winterblossom fanfest yang akan berakhir tanggal 17 Agustus nanti. Hehe… Sebelumnya Nna udah buat fic yang **A Real Dream** buat winterblossom cuma lupa mengepost-nya (di festival winterblossom). Dan yang terbaru The **First Time We Met When…**tolong baca juga. Gomen merepotkan…

**Starlight**

**Naruto belongs Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**A SasuSaku fic**

**For Winterblossom fanfest**

**Rated T**

**White – Starlight**

**Insipration from Muse's Song – Starlight**

**AU, OOC, typo, gaje**

**Enjoy Reading**

Seorang anak perempuan kecil bercepol dua menulis sesuatu di papan tulis hitam dengan goresan kapur tebal bersama dengan anak kecil laki-laki yang berada di sebelahnya berambut panjang cokelat indah sedang mengumumkan sesuatu di depan kelas.

"Ya, berarti…," Neji―si anak lelaki berambut panjang―sang ketua kelas bergumam sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Pada hari munculnya gugusan bintang jatuh Kirara, seluruh murid kelas 5 menginap di sekolah untuk mengobservasi bintang jatuh sesuai dengan surat pemberitahuan yang kemarin telah disetujui oleh orang tua murid. Dan sekarang mala mini kita akan menginap di sekolah." Lanjutnya dengan suara yang lebih lantang dari yang sebelumnya.

Tenten yang sejak dari tadi menulis seuatu di papan tulis menatap seluruh isi kelasnya.

"Kita akan membentuk pasangan observasi cowok-cewek." Ujarnya menambahkan. "Daftarkan di kertas selembar lalu aku akan menulisnya ulang di papan tulis."

"Oke!" seru yang lain terutama si rambut pirang mirip duren itu bersemangat.

Anak perempuan berambut soft pink menatap seorang anak rambut pantat ayam di depan barisannya dengan malu-malu. "Sasuke-kun…" gumamnya pelan.

"Kau mau berpasangan dengan Sasuke, Sakura?" Tanya seorang anak berambut ponytail kuning―teman sebangku anak perempuan berambut soft pink.

Sakura mengangguk malu-malu.

"Kalau begitu segeralah. Sebelum si nenek sihir Karin memintanya untuk menjadi pasangannya. Aku akan berpasangan dengan Sai."

Sakura mengangguk. Lalu memberanikan diri menuju bangku si anak lelaki berambut pantat ayam itu. Tapi, langkahnya segera dicegat oleh anak perempuan berambut merah menyala berkacamata.

"Sasuke-kun~" panggilnya manja.

Sasuke menoleh kepada Karin dengan tatapan datar cool-nya seperti biasa. Sakura yang tidak mempunyai keberanian lebih hanya bisa diam di tempat.

"Hn?"

"Sasuke-kun bersedia menjadi pasanganku untuk observasi?" ujarnya sembari mengibaskan rambut merahnya ke belakang dengan anggun. "Aku ingin berpasangan dengan Sasuke-kun…" tambahnya dengan semburat merah muda di pipinya.

"EH?" anak-anak sekelas langsung spontan menoleh ke dua anak berbeda jenis itu.

Mereka semua penasaran dengan jawaban si cool Uchiha. Sakura tampak was-was. Dia meremas tangan mungilnya sampai berwarna merah. Ino yang sadar langsung berada di samping Sakura dengan cemas juga.

"Hn." Tanggap Sasuke pendek sambil berlalu keluar kelas.

"Eeeeehh? Itu berarti iya atau tidak?" penasaran anak lain sambil berbisik-bisik.

"Itu artinya iya." Kata Karin dengan tawa membahana.

Sakura menunduk lemas. Yah, kesempatannya hilang untuk berpasangan dnegan orang yang dia suka. Ino mengusap-usap rambut Sakura dengan simpati.

"Hei, Sakura-chan." Panggil seseorang sambil mencolek pundak Sakura.

Sakura menoleh dan mendapati si berisik kelas―Naruto. "Ada apa?"

"Hehe…," Naruto menggaruk pipinya. Munculah semburat merah muda tipis. "Mau jadi pasanganku?"

Sakura tampak kaget. Dia menimbang-nimbang. Diliriknya seorang anak perempuan berambut indigo pendek―Hinata. Hinata tersenyum manis yang sepertinya agak dipaksakan. Sakura tahu Hinata naksir Naruto tapi Naruto tidak sadar sama sekali. Hinata mengangguk.

"Baiklah aku akan menjadi pasangan untuk observasimu, Naruto."

.

.

"Aaaahhh! Kuso! Seharusnya kau langsung mengajak Sasuke sebelum si Nensi itu, Sakura!" keluh Ino saat mereka sedang makan siang bersama dengan keempat temannya.

"Tapi… Karin itu menakutkan, Ino…" Sakura tak bisa membalas Ino. Dia sama lemahnya sama seperti Hinata kalau sudah berurusan dengan Sasuke.

"Tapi, untung aku mendapat Neji." Girang Tenten lalu cepat-cepat menutup mulutnya.

"Tidak… Apa-apa Tenten-chan…" ujar Hinata dengan terbata. "A… Aku tidak akan… memberitahu Neji-nii san…"

"Maaf ya, Hinata. Aku jadi berpasangan dengan Naruto." Ucap Sakura menatap lekat-lekat teman baiknya.

"Ta… Tak usah minta maaf… Sakura-chan. Lagipula Naruto yang mengajakmu…"

"Ah, sial!" gerutu Ino. Ternyata dia masih sebal dengan kejadian tadi. "Karin itu pasti mengincar Sasuke!"

"Memang aku mengincar Sasuke-kun!" kata suara di belakang Ino. Orang yang dibicarakan ternyata mendengar percakapan empat sekawan itu.

"Huh, dasar Nensi!" geram Ino memegang garpunya seperti hendak menerkam Karin.

"Kasihan sekali kau. Aku menyukai Sasuke-kun dan malam ini pasti aku mendapatkan ciuman pertama darinya." Lalu dengan seenak udelnya Karin pergi meninggalkan empat sekawan dengan wajah angkuhnya.

"Dasar Karin gila. Kita kan masih kelas 5 SD belum saatnya mendapat ciuman pertama!" kali ini Tenten yang sebal. Hinata menunduk malu mendengar kata ciuman.

Sakura tak memakan bentonya kembali. Nafsu makannya telah hilang karena niat Karin tadi.

"Tenang Sakura! Kami akan menggagalkan rencana Karin! Kau yang akan mendapatkan ciuman pertama dari Sasuke!" Ino menepuk-nepuk pundak Sakura.

"Eeeh?" Sakura tampak ingin protes namun dia tidak berani kalau Ino yang sudah berbicara.

"Be-benar Sakura-chan… Ka-kami akan membantumu…" Hinata tersenyum kepadanya.

"Ta-tapi…"

"Kami pasti akan menggagalkan rencana Karin!" semangat Tenten berkobar.

Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Keluh Sakura dalam hati. Kalau sahabatnya sudah bilang seperti itu maka dia hanya akan pasrah saja.

.

.

**Sakura POV**

Aku tidak bisa semudah itu berada di dekatnya.

Sasuke-kun bukanlah orang yang semudah itu kujangkau.

Sasuke-kun ibarat bintang yang bersinar lebih terang dibandingkan dengan bintangku.

Saking silau kilauan bintangnya aku malah menjauh.

Bintangku redup tak cocok bersanding dengan bintang yang pancaran cahayanya yang begitu besar.

Tapi, Akupun tak rela jika Sasuke-kun bersama Karin.

Karin ibarat bintang yang jahat. Atau dia adalah meteor yang akan menabrak bintang redupku?

Atau dia adalah sabuk bima sakti yang menghalangiku dengan Sasuke-kun?

Aku tidak tahu.

Dia pengganggu!

**End of Sakura POV**

.

.

"Sakura!" Ino membuyarkan lamunan Sakura. Air di kran toilet putri kala malam itu mengalir deras karena Sakura terbengong.

"Ah, eh?" cepat-cepat Sakura mematikan kran airnya.

"Hampir becek." Keluh Ino lalu dia menatap Sakura tajam. "Aku akan mendandanimu!"

Sakura langsung kelabakan dan mencoba untuk mengelak sejauh dia bisa. Menghindari berbagai alat kosmetik yang Ino sapukan di wajahnya.

"Diamlah sebentar Sakura! Aku ingin membuatmu menjadi cantik malam ini. Karin sudah bilang kan? Dia akan memberanikan diri mengungkapkan perasaannya." Ino berbicara sambil menyapukan sedikit lipgloss di bibir Sakura. "Makanya aku ingin mendandanimu supaya kamu bisa menyampaikan perasaanmu sesungguhnya kepada Sasuke. Bukan menciumnya seperti Karin!"

Sakura terdiam pasrah sambil mendengar nasihat Ino. Ino benar. Sakura terlalu penakut untuk mengambil keputusan. Beda dengan Ino ataupun Karin yang selalu percaya diri dan mendapatkan apapun yang mereka inginkan.

Tapi sekarang tidak lagi untuk Karin. Karin tidak akan mendapatkan Sasuke. Sakura yang akan mengatakannya duluan dibanding Karin. Meskipun Sakura akan ditolaknya atau dicueki , dia tidak akan takut. Itulah tekadnya yang dia buat baru ini.

"Nah, selesai." Ino menyematkan aksesoris berbentuk bintang di rambut soft pink Sakura, menarik rambutnya ke belakang sehingga menyisakan anak poni hanya satu.

"Terima kasih Ino." Sakura memeluk Ino dengan sayang. "Aku akan berusaha! Oh, iya selama kalian mengurung Karin, aku pasti akan mencari Sasuke-kun dengan cepat lalu siapa yang akan menemani Naruto?"

"Oh, iya. Dia pasti akan merusak rencana kita kalau dia mencarimu."

"Bagaimana kalau Hinata yang bersama Naruto untuk menemani observasinya?"

"Ah, ide bagus Sakura. Setali tiga uang!"

.

.

Sakura berlari-larian di koridor sekolah mencari-cari anak lelaki berambut pantat ayam. Walau koridor sekolah sudah diberi penerangan tapi di bagian koridor tertentu lampu tidak dinyalakan. Sebagian anak sudah berada di atas atap sekolah sedang memperkirakan berapa menit lagi bintang jatuh itu akan turun.

Sakura tampak lelah berlarian kecil di koridor. Bahkan dandanannya sedikit rusak karena keringatan. Tadi Sakura sudah melihat di atap tapi tidak ada Sasuke di sana. Sempat sih Naruto menghalangi niatnya untuk mencari Sasuke. Tapi sesuai dengan rencana, Ino mendorong Hinata untuk menemani Naruto.

Yap. Sekarang masalahnya di mana Sasuke?

"Hei, Pinkie!" teriak seseorang yang Sakura kenali.

Sakura menoleh ke sumber suara. Karin tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan garang. Sakura langsung kabur secepatnya mengetahui Karinpun mengejarnya. Ini di luar rencana. Karin sudah terlepas.

Sakura segera berbelok menuju koridor yang sepi. Dia mengumpat dengan dada berdebar kencang seperti genderang mau pecah. Karin masih meneriaki namanya. Lambat laun suara Karin mulai menghilang bersama langkahnya.

Sakura bisa bernafas lega sekarang. Ah, ternyata tidak. di mana dia sekarang? Tempat yang sangat gelap dan… Samar-samar terdengar bunyi musik. Apakah ini lantai tiga ruang musik 3 yang katanya sering terdengar suara-suara musik aneh?

Sakura berkeringat dingin. Dia lihat di depan pintu ruang musik 3 ada bayangan seseorang. Hantukah? Tebaknya. Sakura memicingkan matanya kembali. Mana ada hantu yang menggoyang-goyangkan kepalanya seperti pajangan yang berada di dashboard mobil?

Sakura tersentak. Tidak. itu bukan hantu. Itu seseorang yang tengah ia cari. Sakura bernafas lega sekarang. Dia dekati si anak laki-laki berambut pant ayam itu. Terdengar dari jarak sedekat itu lagu Muse berjudul Starlight mengalun berasal dari iPod Sasuke.

Sasuke yang menyadari kehadiran orang kedua melepaskan earphone-nya dan menatap lekat Sakura. Sakura menunduk malu karena ditatap oleh mata onyx tajam Sasuke.

"Hei, Sakura! Jangan menunduk! Kumpulkan keberanianmu!" semangat inner Sakura.

Sakura dengan berani balas menatap mata onyx Sasuke dengan emerald miliknya. Sasuke mendengus melalui hidungnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke datar.

"Aku… Aku mencarimu, Sasuke-kun…" jawab Sakura agak terbata.

"Hn." Sasuke mencueki Sakura dengan beralih menatap jendela besar yang sebagai senderannya. "Menurutmu cahaya bintang itu seperti apa?"

"Hah?" Sakura agak cengo bahasa halusnya bengong. (._.)a

"Cahaya bintang."

Sakura agak berpikir keras. Sebenarnya bisa saja dia menjelsakan panjang lebar tentang cahaya bintang karena Sakura pernah mengandai-andai bahwa Sasuke itu sebagai cahaya bintangnya.

"Ah… Menurutku. Cahaya bintang itu seperti kamu, Sasuke-kun." Sakura agak tersipu mendengar ucapannya sendiri.

Sasuke masih diam menatap langit-langit melalui kaca jendela.

"Kamu itu… bagai cahaya bintang yang sangat menyilaukan. Terasa amat jauh karena berada di tempat yang sangat terang. Sedangkan aku hanyalah sebuah bintang kecil yang redup. Tak berarti…," Sakura menarik nafas dengan berat. Daritadi dia tahan nafasnya ternyata.

"Tapi, walau kamu sebagai cahaya bintang yang amat menyilaukan, bukan berarti aku yang bintang redup ini tidak dapat menggapaimu. Aku akan memburu cahaya bintangmu. Sampai akhir hidupku hanya untuk berusaha membuat cahaya bintang itu mendekati aku."

Sunyi. Hanya itu yang terjadi di antara kedua anak kecil berlainan jenis itu. Sakura memandang Sasuke. Sasuke memandang bintang di luar. Sejujurnya, Sasuke tidak tahu ingin berkata apa. Sakura yang ada dihadapannya kini bukan Sakura yang dia kenal.

Sakura yang biasanya dia tahu anak yang jarang bicara kecuali dengan empat sekawannya. Sakura yang selalu menunduk. Sama seperti Hinata. Sasuke kecil bingung. Kenapa anak sekecil Sakura bisa berpuisi layaknya orang yang sudah SMP. Bagi Sasuke anak SMP sudah cukup besar sama seperti kakaknya.

"Sasuke-kun…," Sakura menarik ujung bajunya.

Sasuke menoleh dan melihat jepitan rambut bintang Sakura hampir terlepas. Diraihnya jepitan bintang itu. Sakura membulatkan matanya kaget. Wangi harum tubuh Sasuke tercium olehnya. Begitupun dengan wangi harum Sakura dapat Sasuke rasakan.

"Kau cantik memakai jepitan itu." Puji Sasuke dengan semburat tipis di pipinya.

"A―"

Bintang jatuh dalam jumlah banyak terhampar di langit bagai hujan cahaya. Sasuke dan Sakura saling pandang dan menatap takjub hujan bintang jatuh sambil berseru. "Keren!"

Anak-anak yang berada di atap sekolahpun bisa melihatnya dengan mata telanjang. Guru-guru yang menemani pun tersenyum bahagia melihat fenomena ini.

Ino dan Sai.

Hinata dan Naruto.

Tenten dengan Neji.

Karin dan orang berambut perak dengan memamerkan sederet gigi-gigi yang tampak runcing.

Bahkan yang tidak mendapatkan pasangan cewek bersama dengan sahabat cowok mereka.

Kiba, Shino, Choji, Lee, Gaara, Shikamaru―yang tidak bisa berpasangan dengan Temari karena sakit, Kankuro dan lainnya menengadah ke langit.

Sasuke dan Sakura masih melihat hujan bintang jatuh.

"Kurasa… Cahaya bintangku yang terbesar adalah dirimu. Cahayamu yang menyedot tata surya yang berada di sekelilingmu. Cahaya bintangmu tidak redup melainkan kau sembunyikan agar cahayamu tidak menyilaukan bagi yang lain. Bersembunyi dari gelapnya bima sakti dan meredupkannya namun tidak mati." Gumam Sasuke.

"Ah, kau berbicara Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke hanya bisa menggeleng. Malu untuk mengakui ternyata dia bisa puitis juga.

Hujan bintang jatuh telah selesai. Yang tersisa hanyalah desahan kecewa anak-anak karena fenomena itu jarang-jarang terjadi.

Sakura tersadar. Dia kan mau menyatakan cintanya. Ini saatnya untuk menyatakan cintamu, Sakura! Semangat dalam dirinya.

Sasuke memasukkan satu tangannya ke dalam saku celanya, tangan yang satunya lagi masih erat mengenggap iPod miliknya.

"Ssasuke-kun…," Sakura mengamit ujung baju Sasuke lagi. Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya menatap Sakura―tidak membalikan badannya. "Anata… Ga suki desu…"

Sakura memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Wajahnya sudah merah merona walau tampatk tak begitu jelas karena gelap. Sasuke yang terkejut menyunggingkan senyuman untuk Sakura.

Di dekatkannya bibir miliknya di telinga Sakura lalu membisikan sesuatu. Sakura membelalakan matanya tak terpacaya. Sasuke menyeringai sambil berjalan duluan meninggalkan Sakura sendirian.

Sakura yang sadar berteriak meminta tolong untuk menunggunya karena dia takut.

.

Nah, menurutmu apa yang Sasuke katakan pada Sakura?

**Starlight**.

Hanya itu yang membuat Sakura terkejut.

Sasuke hanya mengucapkan…

**Starlight**.

**O W A R I**

Huwaaaaa! Pasti gaje banget ya? Gak kerasa feel-nya? Kurang mantap? Kurang asin? Kurang manis? Huwaaa… Gagal. Bener ga klo Nna bilang gagal? Hiks… Fic ini dibuat Cuma dalam waktu satu jam dari pempublishan! Tidaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaak! Tolong ya ** R e v i e w** biar dikritik oleh kalian atau saran. *pundung*


End file.
